3D modeling (e.g., reconstruction) of a target (e.g., object of interest) from image data is a popular computer vision topic. In creating a 3D model of the target from image data, a popular usage (user experience) is to hold the camera in hand and move the camera around the target while displaying to the user a 3D model of the object in real-time and the current camera pose relative to the object. Alternatively, the camera may be held stationary and a turntable may be used to rotate the object. In either scenario, different facets of the target are exposed to the camera in order to gather information to create the 3D model.